


Moment

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [31]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Agender Character, Agender Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Microfic, Other, Prompt Fic, Yuri uses she/her pronouns, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Yuri and Otabek hate having a long-distance relationship, but of course they occasionally get a moment together.





	Moment

Being a professional figure skater, Yuri is always busy, training and sitting through boring interviews and travelling all over the world, and she knows Otabek’s life is much the same. So it makes sense that they rarely get to spend time together, stuck in a long-distance relationship mainly made up of Skype calls and texting – and although she would never admit it, Yuri misses Otabek so much it hurts.

But this long-distance relationship has one good aspect to it – the moment they finally see each other again is always amazing.


End file.
